fablefandomcom-20200222-history
The Fable Wiki:Features/Article Nominations
Jump to: /Article Nominations • /Image Nominations • /Video Nominations • /Quote Nominations To the end of the Current Nominations, add a new suggestion like this: Oakfield (Reason for nomination) ~~~~ Support #(Reason) ~~~~ #(Reason) ~~~~ Neutral #(Comment) ~~~~ Oppose #(Objection) ~~~~ #*(Improvement) ~~~~ #(Objection) ~~~~ Current Nominations Theories page because it is new and needs discussion here’s a link https://fable.fandom.com/wiki/Theories# Past Nominations Ben Finn I nominate the Fable III character page Ben Finn to be the next featured article for the following reasons: -The Ben Finn article has a bounty of well written information about him -The article is long -It has several extensive sections that go in-depth And this probably doesn't account for much, but he is a popular character from Fable III (if I recall correctly, in the character poll that was on the main page, he easily had the most votes). Soren7550 21:55, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Support # Works for me. Nice article, good content. Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:29, December 18, 2010 (UTC) # agreed, hes also got a HUGE role in the game blakebutters 16:09, December 20, 2010 Neutral Oppose Elliot I nominate Elliot to be the next featured article because his article is a well written, lengthy piece of informative work. :Soren7550 16:16, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Support #Yeah, it's a good article. A couple of the Trivia points may need to be verified (most notably If Elliot sees you kill someone he will say you were not the same person he once loved and '''will leave you.'''), but it's a minor point that's not important enough to refute the nomination. Good choice. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:19, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Neutral Oppose Road to Rule Great article, and the main part of fable 3. Fish2306 14:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Support #As Nominator Fish2306 14:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) #I agree; it needs a bit of a grammar tidy up but it's a nice article. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:07, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Neutral Oppose Hobbe I nominate this article, since we need a new one and enemies haven't been featured for a while. It's a nice article that shows how hobbes have changed throughout the series. Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:19, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Support *I don't recall us ever having a monster article, and I've browsed the wikia for a while amount of time as an anon. Plus, it has a large amount of information. Exaccus 20:17, January 1, 2012 (UTC) **The nomination for this article is closed. The article was featured between 2nd July and 2nd October 2011. New nominations however are welcome. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:24, January 1, 2012 (UTC) **Yes, I realized. I'm going to undo the edit, Thanks Eno. Exaccus 20:25, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Neutral Oppose Theresa :-She is in ALL fable games and is a major story help :-her article is well detailed :-her article is very interesting and gives a great image of the wiki -C0D3X Support Neutral #The Theresa article is already a featured article. But if people are happy with cycling articles I'd be happy to re-use any in that list, and this one seems as good a place to start as any. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:58, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Oppose